Turbomachinery, such as fan blades, compressor components, and integrally bladed rotors (IBRs) experience high vibration and intense tensile stresses during operation. These stresses make such components susceptible to high cycle fatigue, and stress corrosion cracking, all of which may reduce service life of the component. Turbomachinery may also be susceptible to foreign object damage, which can speed the initiation and propagation of fatigue cracks, affecting service life.
When an IBR blade is damaged, the entire IBR must be removed from the engine to be repaired or replaced. Where individual blades may be attached to a disk through the blade's root, the individual blade may be separately removed and repaired.
When an IBR blade is created and joined to the IBR, processes must account for the entire IBR. Where individual blades may be attached to a disk through the blade's root, the individual blade may be individually created.
When either initial manufacture or repair is undertaken, peening processes are known to enhance the surface properties of turbomachinery to increase fatigue strength and fatigue life by inducing residual stresses in the surfaces of the turbomachinery.